halofandomcom-20200222-history
Insertion pod
Were you looking for the UNSC equivalent used by ODSTs, the SOEIVs? The Orbital Insertion Pod is a single-occupant, Covenant-manufactured, high-altitude deployment vehicle. It is roughly cylindrical in shape, but with two tapered, slightly angular ends. It is made of burnished cyan-purple metal, but has an opulent, white interior with a contour that conforms to the physique of a Covenant Sangheili. Upon impact with the ground, the pod splits into two halves, revealing the interior, and allowing the Sangheili inside to escape and move. Overview The Orbital Insertion Pod is a mode of transportation currently in use by the Covenant. When the Covenant decide to capture a planet rather than simply glassing it from orbit, they use orbital insertion pods to drop Sangheili to the planet's surface as shock troops. Use of these pods is very hazardous, and is reserved only for critical situations, or when a surprise attack is necessary. It is theorized that the pods are coated with an energy shield to disperse heat, and are armored to withstand anti-air flak cannon fire. The vaguely coffin-shaped pods are small and cramped, with barely enough room for one Sangheili and it's weapon, and there appear to be no restraints or other devices inside. It is probable that a stasis field holds the Sangheili safely in place during impact. Upon landing, the front of the pod blows off to allow exit, so the fronts are probably placed on the pod just before the drop. Appearances These pods made their first appearance in the Halo 2 E3 Demo, where Sangheili came down and openly challenged John-117 with Energy Swords. In the games, they first appear in the Halo 2 level and subsequently were evident around New Mombasa during the Battle of Earth. They also appear in the levels , , and as allies of Thel 'Vadamee.Halo 2: The Official Strategy Guide page 140 They also appear in the Halo 3 level , sent by the Shadow of Intent to aid John-117 and Thel 'Vadam against the Flood infestation in Voi. The impact is hard enough to break the occupying Elite's energy shield, once it hits the ground. They make an appearance in the E3 2010 Halo: Reach demo. They appear to be more rounded and bulky than the previous versions.Halo: Reach E3 Campaign Demo An even larger variant of the pod makes an appearance in the Halo: Reach Welcome to Firefight 2.0 Trailer, deploying Jiralhanae in the map . This pod has three rocket boosters on its underside to cushion its fall, and three hatches on each side that slide upwards instead of blowing open. Once the hatches are open, the openings are also protected by energy fields.[[Halo: Reach Welcome to Firefight 2.0 Trailer|'Halo: Reach' - Welcome to Firefight 2.0]] Trivia *On the level in Halo 2, one may see that the occupant in an insertion pod will die on impact immediately after the hatch on the pod blows open, meaning that they are as dangerous as the SOEIV, although this could have been a glitch. *In Halo 3, there is a Drop Pod glitch where one may get into the pods on the level Floodgate when playing on Co-Op as the second, third, or fourth player (a Sangheili), provided the pods are not shot at all. If you approach one and hold the Right Bumper, you can jump into the pod, as if it were a vehicle. *The drop pods resemble ancient Egyptian sarcophagi; the posture of the Sangheili inside (arms crossed) resembles the posture of the mummified remains placed within Egyptian coffins. Gallery File:50829459-Full.jpg|A SpecOps Elite about to emerge out of his Drop Pod and fight against the Flood. File:51337064-Full.jpg|The Arbiter sitting in a drop pod. File:CovDropPod Full.jpg|A group of pods land on Earth. File:Podopenclose.jpg|A OIP when closed and open in Halo Reach File:ElitePod.jpg|An Orbital Insertion Pod seen in Halo 2. File:Halo Reach - Drop Pod.jpg|An Elite about to exit a pod in Halo: Reach. File:Heavy_Orbital_Insertion_Pod.png|A larger variant of the pod in Halo: Reach. Sources de:Allianz Abwurf-Kapsel Category:The Covenant Category:Technology Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles